


Fringe: The Oz AU

by kerithwyn



Series: Everything is a Fringe AU [2]
Category: Fringe, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wizard of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> This is admittedly underdeveloped, but in the spirit of things I will never write:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through old posts, and in regard to “Back to Where You’ve Never Been”:
> 
> AGENT LEE: This place isn’t all that different from our--  
> PETER: Hey Scarecrow, come on. The flying monkeys are coming.
> 
> OZ CROSSOVER NOW PLZ. So if Peter is Dorothy, trying to get home, does that make Olivia the Tin Woodsman? (See “what is wrong with my heart,” from “Wallflower.”) Walternate as the Great and Powerful Oz, of course. I would’ve pegged Lincoln as the Cowardly Lion (not actually so cowardly, although his anxious face in this episode keeps cracking me up).

Dorothy -- Peter Bishop

Toto -- Gene

Scarecrow (brain) -- Astrid Farnworth

Tin Woodsman (heart) -- Olivia Dunham

Cowardly Lion (courage) -- Lincoln Lee

Oz -- Alternate Walter Bishop

Wicked Witch of the West -- Alternate Nina Sharp

Glinda -- Carla Warren

Flying Monkeys -- Shapeshifters

Aunt Em -- Elizabeth Bishop

Uncle Henry -- Walter Bishop

 

So this is obvious, right? A mashup of “Peter” and “Over There Part 1&2.” Young Peter is living an idyllic if boring life when he’s stolen away to a magical wonderland full of color and life (and airships, and trips to the moon). But this magical land is not without its perils, even as it’s filled with odd doppelgangers of people Peter knows. Peter quickly realizes that as shiny as ~~the Redverse~~ Oz is, it doesn’t truly feel like home.

The path home is filled with trials, between the interference of a cackling witch and the machinations of a duplicitous wizard. Throw in a little bit of a _Wicked_ flavor, given that the wizard is secretly Peter’s father. But with the aid of stalwart companions Peter manages to defeat his enemies and find a way home.


	2. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... or there’s the _Wicked_ version, with Olivia as Elphaba and alt-Lincoln as Fiyero/the Scarecrow and OW MY BRAIN.

Elphaba -- Olivia Dunham (changed as a child, set apart from peers, abilities)

Galinda/Glinda -- Astrid Farnsworth (the good witch*)

Fiyero/Scarecrow -- Alternate Lincoln Lee** (hedonist, fights for what’s right in the end)

Nessarose -- Rachel Dunham (dependent on Olivia)

Wizard -- Walter Bishop (Olivia’s “father,” gave her abilities)

Madame Morrible -- Nina Sharp (tries to get Olivia to use abilities)

Boq/Tin Man -- Peter Bishop (interested in Olivia, ends up with Rachel, loses heart [Brown Betty])

Dr. Dillamond -- Phillip Broyles (victim of racial discrimination, inspires Elphaba's quest)

 

* Also see: The _Young Wizards_ AU. Also, consider the _Wicked_ fandom’s penchant for Elphaba/Galinda.

** Sure, I’m supposed to cast Peter as Fiyero. But everyone else writes that version already.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I hadn't even seen this when I wrote it! 
> 
> <http://popculturenexus.com/2012/04/13/fringe-as-the-wizard-of-oz/>


End file.
